HTTYD - Toothless 's Insomnia
by bolt.bond
Summary: Toothless can't sleep, so while Hiccup is dreaming, the dragon has a little too much fun with him. Contains soft vore, slightly willing prey, Hiccup/Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon. I DON'T OWNED THIS STORY. It's by drawnout18(/view/6507727/) from FA.


This story is not mine, it's was created by drawnout18 from FA.

Therefore, I'm not stealing his work. I'm spreading his work.

Have a nice day.

Hiccup was in a field, walking throughout it in a dreamlike state, but mostly because he _was_ dreaming. Back at his home in Berk, he was fast asleep in his bed, with Toothless lying on the floor next to him. Surprisingly, dragons were very warm creatures, having harvested fire in their bodies, and much of that warmth radiated out of them.

So you can see how someone like Hiccup, being scrawny, and thin, would very much admire having much warmth like that beside his bed at night. During the day, Berk was usually windy and bitter, snowing, hailing, or just covered in lots of cold mud. Nights were even worse, so Hiccup would usually be bundled up under lots of clothes and lots of blankets.

Thanks to Toothless though, these nights would warm his house to the extent that Hiccup would only need one blanket, a short skin around his waist, and a tunic with the sleeves ripped off, sort of like the way Tuffnut's was. Back in his dream, Hiccup was in the same field, looking at a distant spring of water that ran through the middle of the field. His bare feet thudded on the soft dirt, and he wiggled his toes amusingly. Yes, for in his dream, Hiccup had full control over two legs, and two feet. It was a dream, after all.

In the house however, Toothless could not sleep. Dragons were very used to doing whatever they wanted. He could go out and fish, or maybe go flying. Now that he was living with a human, things were much different. Coming and going as he pleased would wake Hiccup, who seemed to sleep about eight hours each day. To a dragon, that was ridiculous. And flying was awfully hard without Hiccup's help from now on. Not to get him wrong, Toothless very much enjoyed being at Hiccup's side, helping him along, and playing with him. He did, after all rid the war between their species, and exile their very evil leader.

That didn't ever top Toothless' curiosity, and so on this night, and for the past few nights before, Toothless could not sleep. He had developed a bit of insomnia it appeared. Well, that or boredom.

The Night Fury murred to himself and looked up at Hiccup. He seemed to be having a dream. That wasn't surprising. Dragon's had dreams too. Anything with a brain and capable of analytical thought could have dreams. Toothless had a simple mind though, so rather than complex images Hiccup would have to decipher, Toothless' dreams were mostly of him gulping and swallowing down piles of live wriggling fish. It was always his fantasy to swallow something alive, and whole, and wriggling all the way into his first stomach. Live fish were too fast for him though. Water was not a fire creature's friend, it appeared.

Hiccup seemed to be enjoying himself though, murring in his own delight and wiggling his one foot on the outside of the sheets. Feet. Toothless' loved feet. They were such interesting things. The dragon looked down at his own legs, and examined his paws. He had one thick stump, with four claws on each of them. Humans were very different. They had a paw with five other things wiggling out of it, with very, very tiny claws coming out of them. Hiccup had called them some strange things before. Toes, apparently. All these interesting body parts and they chose to cover them up with bland tasting cloth.

Toothless snorted to himself and moved from his place at the side of the bed to the very bottom. His eyes peeked over and peered down at the boy. One arm was slung over his head, and a line of drool was coming out of his mouth. His clothed chest heaved slowly in and out. The rest of his body was covered by a thick cloth, and his bare foot wiggled in front of Toothless. Toothless watched it with extreme fascination and his eyes darted between them taking them in up close. Their form, the way they move. It was all so interesting. They LOOKED interesting. Toothless didn't know why, but he wanted to taste them.

Back in his dream, Hiccup stopped in front of the stream, and lay on the ground, his feet dangling into the crevice of the stream. Slowly, ever so slowly, he dipped a toe into the water. Surprisingly, it was warm. Strange, in this dream, he couldn't be on his island. It must have been somewhere different, where it was always warm. The water felt so nice though, and as if he had no control over his foot, he dipped it in more, all his toes, methodically being covered in the warm water. Strange, it felt so thick.

In the bed, Toothless was taking great joy in slurping up Hiccup's toes. The more he licked the series of toes with his forked tongue, the more they wiggled around. When Hiccup made a small noise in the back of his throat, Toothless stopped for a moment. The dragon slinked back down behind the foot of the bed, hoping he wouldn't wake up Hiccup. He seemed content though, in his position, and when Toothless' tongue disappeared, he winced and became upset.

All at once, the water in the stream disappeared suddenly, leaving Hiccup's feet struck by a slight cold. "Huh?" he wondered aloud, and tried to feel around with his feet for where the water may have disappeared to.

Toothless watched as Hiccup began to frantically wiggle his whole foot around. For fear that he was ruining his master's dream; Toothless nudged his lips against Hiccup's feet and started to lick the toes again. Hiccup's face went back to being relaxed and content. Even smiling. Was he enjoying this?

The stream reappeared, and Hiccup was more than relived, for some reason. The water rushed up to the surface and sloshed up against his toes, and even down the soles of his feet. It was a very relaxing, if not delightful sensation. What could the dream mean? It was obvious he longed to still have a second foot, but enjoying this strange water? What was the real world version of that? Mud? Then that creeping sensation of the water reached his ankles, almost as if the water had enveloped both his feet, and was now creeping up his legs.

Back in the real world, Toothless had realized something. Hiccup tasted rather good. Not like a fish, which was just slippery meat. Hiccup was different. Perhaps it was because Toothless had never gotten acquainted with the fish he caught before he swallowed them. He knew Hiccup now, and he really did like the human. Hiccup was salty, and all very smooth. He wasn't covered in scales, or fur, or rough hide. Just very soft, smooth skin.

He liked the way he felt and tasted so much, that out of instinct of food, he gulped. It was completely by accident, but one of Hiccup's thighs was in his throat, and the dragon was so close to spitting him back out. But then something weird happened. Hiccup made a funny noise. It sounded rather close to the noise Toothless made when he was happy about something. A low purring in the back of his throat. What did the humans call it? A moan? It seemed so odd and completely out of character for Hiccup, and Toothless only blinked at him. He was seriously enjoying this.

The water seemed to tug at him, and soon, both his legs were surrounded by the liquid. Then, his mind flashed and the environment changed. Now he was in his bed, and Toothless was at the bottom of it. His mind was still rather foggy, but he tried to pry his eyes open. Then the feeling of that strange water continued. It pulled him deeper, until it was starting to suck in the stumped area of his right leg. Wait. Stump? He was back to having one foot again? He groggily looked down, and saw that both of his thighs were not submerged in water but Toothless' mouth.

This wasn't part of the dream was it? He shifted lazily, and Toothless looked up at him, as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't have. Hiccup's mind was trying to make the connection. The strange water, the stream, that feeling, Toothless, his mouth, his hot, wet, cavernous mouth, saliva dripping, his forked tongue lapping at his bare skin, that exact same feeling. Did he like this? Did he like whatever this was?

When Hiccup didn't strike, or scream, or say something angrily, Toothless just began gulping again, the strange skins around Hiccup's waist now sitting on his tongue, which Toothless easily gulped out of the way. Another piece of fabric touched his tongue, but with a little bit of probing, he found he could get his tongue under it, lapping and Hiccup's bare back and stomach.

Giggling lightly at Toothless' strange curiosity, Hiccup laughed quite loudly when Toothless started lapping up his stomach. It was a laugh loud enough to embarrass Hiccup and probably wake his father. Then, a strange rumbling from below caught his ear, and Hiccup sat up to put his hand on Toothless' snout, trying to quiet him down. If Stoick did come in at that time, what would he say to his son? His son who was currently sitting waist deep in a dragon's mouth, whilst grasping his head to keep him quiet.

When the noise fell down, almost as if Stoick had sat up and then crashed back down in his bed, Toothless took no time in continuing his devious plan. Before Hiccup could even move again, Toothless titled his head up, sending Hiccup's body tumbling around. As Toothless gulped again, much easier now because of gravity, his tongue rode up Hiccup's tunic, not only tickling the young boy, but lifting his shirt over his head.

Toothless was enjoying this too much. It was basically like his dream. A live wriggling meal, thrashing and in some way, enjoying where it would end up. Of course, Toothless knew this was Hiccup, and not some kind of fish. Fish would go to his second tummy. Hiccup would be let out of his first one... eventually. Maybe when he felt like flying, or when Hiccup gets mad at him.

Hiccup meanwhile didn't even know what had happened. The whole world tilted, and then his shirt covered his face, and from then, everything was just dark. He was well aware of Toothless' tongue swiping at his back, and soaking his hair. He didn't even notice the throat working down the lower half of his body until it hit his bare stomach, where is squeezed it rather tightly before rubbing it in a sort of tight hug.

"Wha-?" was Hiccup's reaction as his tunic got caught on one of Toothless' now extended teeth, pulling it over his head, revealing the inside of the dragon's mouth, which was closing slowly. "Wait!" was all he had time to say before the jaws closed shut, plunging the smaller Viking into slimy darkness.

Toothless murred happily to himself and fell backwards onto Hiccup's bed, causing the hay inside of it to spill out, and made the wood almost split apart. If anybody was to walk in on that moment, it would be mighty obvious where Hiccup was. A large bulge ran past Toothless' neck before settling inside the dragon's chest, which Toothless shook around lovingly. It felt so nice, and the feeling of that smooth wriggling Viking was euphoric.

Hiccup had absolutely nothing to say to the dragon. He didn't know whether to be frustrated, upset, angry, or just maybe shut his mouth, because, well, look at where he was. It's not like he could punish the dragon, although, the dragon could likely punish him. Permanently. Yes. Hiccup should shut his mouth. As he eased his body in the very cramped space, trying to find somewhere comfortable, he breathed deeply, inhaling the musty, dank air. "T-Toothless, how safe is this exactly?" Hiccup asked. Something was poking him in the back of his leg, and he realized he was sitting on a fish. Most likely the fish he had fed Toothless hours ago. It was still rather whole, and mortal, even though it had been inside the stomach for quite some time.

"Oh, I see how this works." the teen said, reaching a hand out to rub his fingers deftly along the flesh on the walls. Outside, the dragon let out a small purring sound before chomping his jaws playfully. Something was stuck in them. He closed his mouth and swished the piece of obstruction around before spitting it out. It was Hiccup's upper torso fabric. That explained why his skin was so smooth and slippery this time around. Once he was bare of his extra skins, Hiccup was quite the delicacy.

Inside of Toothless' crop, Hiccup was being coaxed into a state of sleep. He had imagined that something like this would be very gentle and soothing. After all, mother dragons would use this as a tool to coax younger dragons to sleep, whilst keeping them safe. But throughout the ordeal that night, Hiccup was still in a state of sleep almost, so when Toothless' stomach condensed his body and rubbed him lovingly on all sides, it was like a living breathing bed, urging him back to sleep.

That field again. Hiccup was back in the field, but this time, he found the field flooded with the strange water, and he was tucked nicely in a small puddle of it, curled up, and rather content to be where he was. The dream was right. It may have been odd, but it was definitely enjoyable.

Toothless yawned. Funny, moments ago, he was wishing he could only get to sleep, and here he was, a full belly later, and now he couldn't wait to rest his eyelids. All it took was a quick midnight meal to cure his insomnia. He wondered how in this state of bliss he'd ever wake up again. And when he did, getting Hiccup back up would be another adventure in itself.


End file.
